Halo
by blue-eyed-girl97
Summary: Bella realised there was more things in this world than just vampires and shapeshifter, and went in search of them. She came across a family hiding from Hellhounds and helped save them. Towards the end of fight with the Hellhounds, she got distracted by a loud man at the wrong time and was dragged to hell. After spending 90 years in hell Bella is finally ... full summary inside.


**A/N: Hey there everyone! I just started this as a bit of a release for my writer's block I was experiencing with my other fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Please leave reviews, let me know what you think, if you like it, if you think i need to work on anything or any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Twilight or their original characters. Only the plot.**

**Full Summary: Bella realised there was more to this world than just vampires and shapeshifter, and went in search of it. She came across a family hiding from Hellhounds and helped save them. Towards the end of fight with the Hellhounds, she got distracted by a loud man at the wrong time and was dragged to hell. After spending 90 years in hell Bella is finally rescued. Once out, Bella learns to live the life of a hunter, while recovering from her torment in hell and finding true love in a certain angel.**

**Warning: Story contains occasional profanity and lemons**

**~Jess~**

* * *

Chapter 1- Still sane

Bella's P.O.V

"Oh God! If you anyone can hear me, please help me!"

The flames kept consuming me. Burning me from the inside out, over and over again. I'd burn until I thought I'd be finally burnt out, but then it would stop just long enough for me to recover then start all over again. Torment, complete and utter torment. I could never see the actual flames, but I could feel them. Screams were being ripped from my mouth. My screams weren't the only ones though. I could hear others screaming, calling out for something. Some calling for help, others calling for someone to kill them and end their suffering. Most of them screaming that they didn't deserve this. I couldn't help but think that maybe I did deserve this. Lots of people have suffered because of me.

_ Maybe I should explain a few things. _

_ Before Forks, the only person I really cared about was my mom. She was my best friend. I was her mother more than she was mine. I fed her, cleaned for her, always made sure she made it to appointments and things like that. When she met Phil I knew I wouldn't need to look after her as much, he was good at looking after my scatterbrained mother. So when she married him and told me she wanted to travel with Phil and his baseball team, I did what I thought was right. I went to live with my father, Charlie, in Forks. I had no real problems with leaving Phoenix, since mom was the only thing keeping me there. I had no real friends, no boyfriend and no other family, so I packed up and left mom to live her life._

_ When I arrived in Seattle, Charlie met me at the airport. The drive from the airport back to Forks in the cruiser with Charlie was one of the most awkward drives I'd been through. Forks was my personal version of Hell. I loved the sunshine and heat of Phoenix, Forks- I detested. Covered in near constant cloud cover and green _everywhere_, I truly hated the dreary little town. _

_ After meeting the Cullen's though, cloud covered dreary towns became my favourite places to be. Edward and his family had saved me, several times. Edward was my _everything_. I needed him as much as the air I breathe. So of course when he left and told me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough, I was just a pass time, that I was holding him back from being who he was, it practically killed me. I knew it was true but it didn't hurt any less. It left a big gaping hole inside my chest, right where my heart should be. I was catatonic for several months, alive but not living. I was broken, a shell of who I once was. Without Edward, I didn't want to live but I didn't want to die in-case he came back, so I just went through the motions waiting for his return. Charlie had reached breaking point trying to help me, making sure I ate even if it was just enough to keep me from starving, making sure I went to bed to get some sleep before the nightmares woke me. He called Renee to come take me to Jacksonville. I knew I couldn't leave Forks in-case Edward returned so I begged Charlie to let me stay, that I'd do my best to get better._

_ After that I started hanging with Jake at the Res, hanging in his garage fixing cars and bikes. He became my personal sun. Warming me to my core, almost filling the hole in my chest- almost. For weeks we hung out every day in his garage, just being Jake and Bells. But even he too left me. For several weeks I couldn't get in touch with him, Billy kept telling me he had 'mono'. I eventually just got sick of it and went to see him in person. When I got to the Res though, he was no longer my Jake. He had bulked up, cut his hair, even got a tattoo. He no longer wore his smile, the one that warms you from inside out like sunshine, his brows were set in a deep frown. His eyes showed so much pain and anger it actually scared me a bit. He then told me he couldn't be my friend anymore and that he couldn't tell me why._

_ Not long after that I was attacked by Laurent, getting saved barely in time by huge wolves the size of bears. Later I saw Jake again and worked out that he and some of the other Quileute boys were shape-shifters. Most of them hated it too, becoming what they thought of as monsters to protect their people. Some of them blamed me, and they were right to. It was my fault that there was an increase in vampire activity, causing the boys to phase. Just like it was my fault that Victoria's mate- James, was killed, which lead to Victoria becoming obsessed with avenging her mate and harming people in her quest to kill me._

_ About seven months after the Cullen's left, Victoria slipped up in her game of cat and mouse and the wolves were finally able to kill her. I had finally started to accept the fact that maybe Edward wasn't coming back too, so things weren't as bad. _

_ I was at Sam Uley's house with the pack helping Emily with dinner, when I overheard Jared making jokes about ghosts and spirits. When I got home that night I started thinking about what he said. I already knew vampires and shape-shifters exist, so why not other stuff? The next morning when I woke up, I went straight to researching. Trying to find leads, something that might hint that there was other creatures in this world as well as what I already knew. _

_ I found some news articles about several deaths over in Mississippi, all the victims claimed to have seen large black dogs right before that died. I hacked into the police database using Charlie's username and password, getting all the details the articles didn't have. All victims had seen these 'black dogs' but each victim died of a different cause, all undoubtedly unnatural. Also all victims so far had had some kind of success, all practically happening overnight._

_ I then looked into different folklore and legends about what the black dogs could possibly be. I discovered that these dogs were probably Hellhounds. Hell's tax collectors, only you pay with your soul instead of your money. You make a deal with a demon, literally selling your soul to the devil, you get what you wanted and have ten years to enjoy it. Once your time is up, the Hellhounds come to collect your soul and drag it back to Hell._

_ After finding as much information as I could about Hellhounds and how to protect yourself from them, I pack a duffel of everything I'll need and threw it into my truck. I went back inside and wrote a note to Charlie letting him know I was leaving for a while and not to worry. I then got in my truck and started my thirty-eight hour drive to Mississippi. I stopped several times during the trip for food and coffee, as well as a few book stores for ways to get rid of Hellhounds and demons. Most websites and books I had read all mentioned something called Goofer Dust. Apparently it works as a protective barrier that the hounds can't cross, by pouring the dust along the bottoms of doors and windows the hounds can't get in. I had also found a little hand written journal in one of the bookshops that was full of descriptions of creatures and ways to kill them, as well as dozens of banishing and summoning incantations. Reading those I was very thankful to mom and her dozens of phases she went through because one of them was learning to speak Latin. Thanks to those phases, I can speak fluent Latin, Italian and Greek. In the journal, there was something about crossroads demons and Hellhounds. It explained that to stop the hounds from coming, you have to trap the crossroads demon inside a Devil's Trap and then exorcise it and send it back to Hell._

_ After another hour of research on Devil's Trap's and exorcisms, and a quick stop at a supermarket to collect supplies, I was continuing my drive to Mississippi. I had worked out that I was heading to a bar in Greenwood called Lloyd's, it seems that was the place that all victims had in common, they had all visited that bar exactly ten years before they died and a day before they became overnight success's. I arrived in Greenwood after forty-one hours of travel and no sleep, so the first thing I did was check into a hotel. The moment my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep._

_ The next morning I woke up around nine am, had a shower, got dressed, got breakfast and then started preparing for that night when I would trap the crossroads demon then send the bitch back to Hell. _

_ I had the Goofer Dust prepared, the stuff for the Devil's Trap ready and the exorcism incantation memorised. I waited until sunset to leave so there was less chance of being spotted. I arrived at Lloyds and there was no doubt that this was where the crossroads demon was summoned. Lloyds was located on a crossroad and there was yarrow flowers growing everywhere, the flowers are a part of the summoning ritual. I painted the Devil's Trap under a water tower that was beside the road. _

_ The sun had set so I grabbed some of the yarrow and my licence with my picture on it, I dug up the tin that was buried in the centre on the crossroad, put my stuff in it and waited for the demon._

_ "Isabella, so lovely to meet you child," a voice chimed behind me. I spun around to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and soft features._

_ "Crossroads demon, I wish I could say the same," I said back in a slight teasing manner. _

_ She laughed at me, "Child, why have you summoned me?"_

_ I start walking towards the water tower, the demon following close behind._

_ "I wish to make a deal," I tell her._

_ "Is it to do with that shifter friend of yours, perhaps for you to be… what do they call it? Oh, that's right, his imprint? Or maybe you want that vampire of yours to come back for you, yes that could be it couldn't it? You wish for me to make him want you?" she asks, rather excitedly. We had reached the water tower and she was now standing directly under the Devil's Trap without realising it._

_ "But wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be able to collect my soul? If you made it so he wanted me, that would mean he would turn me and then I couldn't die which means you couldn't collect?" I asked her seriously._

_ "That is true but I don't think he would turn you unless it was an emergency, and if that were to happen I would just collect your father's soul instead," she stated as if it was no big deal. I think I actually physically paled at that._

_ "Thanks but no thanks, that's not the deal I want to make."_

_ "Well child, then what is?"_

_ "I wish for you to cancel the last contract, call off the hounds," I demand._

_ She looked shocked, "How do you know so much about what I am? About the supernatural? You're not a hunter. I can understand your knowledge of vampires and shape-shifters, but not the rest."_

_ "Cancel the contract," I demand again, not acknowledging anything she said._

_ "I can't," she gritted out._

_ "Why not?" _

_ "Simple, I don't hold the contract, I make the deals but the contracts go to a higher level demon," she said, sounding exasperated. _

_ "So you're telling me this last victim will go to Hell no matter what?"_

_ "Yes, that exactly what I'm telling you," _

_ "Where is the last victim, she's the only one left to collect and I'm going to stop it."_

_ "You can't stop it you stupid child! And why would I tell you?" she asked angrily._

_ I just look up exaggeratedly, she follows my gaze and screeched._

_ "How do you know all this!? You're just a child!" she wailed._

_ "Exorcizamus te-" I started chanting the exorcism incantation. _

_ "Okay! I'll tell you!" she shouted. She gave the address of where I could find the woman, she lived not too far from here with her husband and son._

_ I continued the incantation, while she screeched at me, begging me to stop and let her go, that she gave me what I wanted. I finished the incantation and a black cloud shot out of the woman's mouth as she collapsed onto the ground._

_ I quickly checked her vitals, she was dead, which probably meant that she was dead when the demon took control of her body._

_ I jumped in my truck and raced over to the woman's house. It was eleven-forty and I only had until midnight before the Hellhounds would come. I grabbed a knife that I had found on the trip here when I was looking for books, the knife had carvings in Latin of 'ut daemonium eiceret tu i puteos ignis', translated to English 'I banish thou demon to pits of flame'. There was a picture of the knife in the journal I found, so I was hoping it would kill the Hellhounds. I arrive at the house with ten minutes to midnight, so I grabbed the Goofer Dust and the knife and raced to the front door. I found the door unlocked, so I ran inside and ran towards the sound of crying. I found a study, and the three members of the family. The son looked about ten years old and was huddled between his father and hysterical mother._

_ "Please spare me! Don't kill me!" The woman begged me, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_ "It's okay, I'm here to help," I reassured her. I poured a circle of Goofer dust in the middle of the room and told the family to get in the circle and under no circumstance were they to get out. _

_ "So what deal did you make for the hounds to come collect?" I asked the woman while I worked on pouring Goofer dust at all the points of entry into the room._

_ Apparently her son had just been born and was quite unwell and unlikely to survive, so she went to the crossroads demon and sold her soul for her son's health, apparently he has never been sick again. Her husband knew about the deal and tried everything to get her out of it. _

_ I must have lost track of time because just as I was about to pour the Goofer dust on the last door it broke open revealing four large ugly looking dog-like creatures. The mothers was screaming panicked, while the husband and son were shouting about not being able to see where the hounds were. I shouted at them to stay in the circle._

_ I could see them so I wasn't too worried about if they could see the hounds or not. I drew my knife and crouched in a defensive stance between the hounds and the family. The first Hellhound lunged at me and I sunk the knife into its throat twisted and withdrawing, and sure enough the knife kill it. There was a black tar-like liquid oozing from the wound. _

_ The second and third hound lunged at the same time I lodged the knife in the temple of the third hound withdrawing quickly as the second hound latched onto my left arm, stabbing it between the eyes twice. The fourth and final hound and I circled each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. _

_ Two rather hot men burst into the room the shorter one shouting, distracting me momentarily. The Hellhound lunged at me while I was distracted, ripping into my stomach and legs. The two men looked frantic trying to work out how to save me. I knew the hound was moving too quickly for me to kill in my weakened state, so I threw the knife to the taller of the two men._

_ "Protect them! Use my knife! It will kill the Hellhounds," I shout at them as the hound drags me down to Hell._

That's how I ended up in Hell, burning continuously. I honestly didn't know how long I had been there for, there was no way to tell. It could have been hours, days, months, possibly even years. It actually felt like decades, but I really had no idea. I couldn't tell, all I knew was that my pain would continue until I lost myself to it. It had happened to some of the others, they would burn until they gave over to the pain and lost all traces of themselves becoming something else, something evil. I then knew how demons came about. They were souls who lost all traces of humanity. I refused to become like them, even if I had to burn for all eternity, I would not lose myself.

I thought about how I was before I got dragged to Hell, making sure I didn't forget who I was, and I realised something. Before Edward left, I was a waking disaster, I couldn't walk ten metres in a straight line on completely even ground without stumbling over my own feet. But since Edward left, I haven't stumbled once. I noticed I was also slightly faster and stronger. Before Edward left I would have never been able to do what I did with the Hellhounds, but I couldn't think of what could have changed me like that.

"I'm here to help you," a man's voice said gently, though lacking emotion. He was beautiful, he had short chestnut hair, a strong jaw with a slight five o'clock shadow, full lips- his top lip having a perfect cupid's bow, the most gorgeous pair of blue eye and a straight nose. His skin seem to glow from deep within. He looked like an angel, a very sexy and rugged angel.

"Are you an angel?" I asked him.

"I am. My name is Castiel," he said still gently, still emotionlessly.

"Oh," Well I guess he looked like an angel because he was an angel, "Is that why you glow?"

"You can see that?" he asked looking slightly shocked, showing the most emotion I had seen on him.

"Yeah?" I said more like a question. By his answer I guessed most people didn't see his glow. Which was a shame, it was really quite beautiful to look at.

"Interesting. We must leave, hold on," he told me as he scooped me up bridal style, moving so quickly that it made my head spin making me close my eyes. When I opened my eyes again we were walking through a creepy looking forest.

"Castiel, what were you doing in Hell?" I asked.

"Getting you out," he stated.

"Why would you want to save me? I'm sure there are others that deserved to be saved more than me," I told him. What I said was the truth, I believed that I didn't deserve to be saved as much as others. A lot of people have died or gotten hurt because of me.

"God sent me," he said emotionlessly.

"Oh," I wasn't quite sure what to think of that, "Where are we now?"

"Purgatory."

"As in the destination of the souls of monsters, and the land God created to contain his first creations?"

"Yes. How do you know so much?" He asked, his brow pulled together slightly.

"I read," which was kind of true, I did read some of it, the rest though I didn't actually know how I knew. Castiel looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

"It is a sin to lie," He said looking directly into my eyes. He looked as if he was trying to work something out.

"I didn't lie," I paused, lowering my voice, "I just didn't tell the complete truth."

"What's the complete truth then?"

I was about to answer when he suddenly put his finger to my lips, silencing me then tucking me protectively into the hollow of his neck.

He stood completely still and silent, cradling me into his chest for nearly three minutes. I waited until he started moving again before I spoke.

"Castiel? What was that about?"

"Leviathans," he must have noticed my confused look because he started to elaborate, "The creatures God created Purgatory to keep contained. An angel's worst enemy, not even we can kill them. They are fast, strong and have regenerative and shape-shifting abilities."

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked him.

"There is a portal that goes between here and Earth that we must get to."

"And then I go to Heaven?" I asked him hopefully.

"No. Back to Earth, it isn't you're time yet," He said softly.

"Oh," I couldn't stop the slight disappointment from showing in my voice. After spending however long I did in Hell I didn't want to go back to Earth, there was nothing for me there. I thought of something suddenly, "Castiel?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"How long was I in Hell for?" I was actually quite scared to find out.

"Ninety years in hell, nine months on Earth," I was in shock. I had been stuck in hell for ninety years!

I was noticed I was shaking quite violently. I realised that Castiel was rocking me gently, whispering that I was safe and that he would protect me. And I believed him, his soothing voice and words calming me, making my violent shakes turn into only occasional tremors. After I had settled down enough I lifted my head from the crook of his neck, the first thing I noticed was about a strange blue disruption in the air less than fifty yards away.

"Castiel?" I whisper.

"Yes Isabella?"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing out blue cloud-like thing.

"The portal back to Earth."

As soon as he had said that, we became by a dozen people all forming from what looked like a pile of tar. Castiel instantly shifted me so he was carrying me with one arm while pulling a knife that looked similar to mine out.

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "Leviathans."

I just nodded my reply.

The Leviathans were about to attack when the two men that had shown up when I was fighting the Hellhounds came running through the portal carrying sawn off shotguns and machetes.

"We miss anything?" The shorter one shouted. I instantly recognised him as the one who pulled my focus, the reason I got killed and ended up in hell in the first place.

"Oi asshat! I have a bone to pick with you as soon as were out of this shit!" I shouted at him, then I notice something tucked into his belt, "And give me my knife back!"

I wiggled until Castiel put me down, but he still kept his arm around my waist pulling me back into him protectively.

"Bella?" The shorter man asked me, sounding both shocked and relieved. I wasn't sure how he knew my name, but I didn't have time to think about it with the Leviathan starting to circle us.

"My Knife!" I demanded again.

He threw me my knife and as soon as I caught it all hell broke loose. Castiel and I spun around so we were back to back preventing anyone getting the drop on us. I noticed the other two doing the same. Both Castiel and I decapitating anyone within our reach. I could hear the firing of shotguns above all the commotion. There was heads rolling and blown off limbs flying everywhere.

There was only a few Leviathans left so Castiel, the other two and I ran towards the portal. The two boys were in front of me and Castiel was at my six. We were only a few feet from the portal and I turned to check on Castiel just as one of the Leviathans grabbed him pulling him back and away from the portal. I didn't think about it, I just acted on pure instinct. I spun on my heel and leapt at the leviathan. I drew back my right fist still holding my knife and punched him with all my strength as I grabbed him with my left hand. I drew my right fist back over my left shoulder, the blade of my knife facing toward the Leviathan. I then swiftly swung my arm the right, slicing through the Leviathans throat like a hot knife through butter, decapitating him.

I jumped off him as soon as his body started to collapse. I turned back towards the portal, grabbing Castiel's hand and running through the portal with him and the other two.


End file.
